It Wasn't Until
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: A short story about the Doctor and Rose. Hope you enjoy :)


A/N: Happy Holidays! This is just a one-shot story! I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn't until above the black hole on the impossible planet that Rose confessed her love for the Doctor. They were curled up on their sides on bottom bunk discussing the next day.

"You're going down aren't you?" she asks, licking her lips. "Into the pit?" she adds with her voice cracking, tears slightly showing in her eyes.

The Doctor looks into her eyes. He nods slightly. Rose lets out a breath of air. She moves her hand up to his cheek and brushes his side burns. He leans into her hand gently before closing the gap and pressing his lips to hers gently. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and was met with beaming brown eyes.

"Doctor... I... umm... If you go down into the pit and you don't come back... I..." she stutters. "I love you."

There is an awkward silence before the Doctor speaks. "Oh Rose Tyler," he whispers. "I love you too."

Rose smiles widely and the Doctor mirrors her smile.

* * *

It wasn't until several months later, that the Doctor confessed that he wanted to bond with her. He explained what that entails. The Doctor dressed in his Gallifreyan garbs and head dress. Rose wore a TARDIS blue dress with gold details. The Doctor used a blue and gold ribbon to wrap around their hands. They said their vows and the Doctor bonded Rose to him. They spent a week on various planets on honeymoon. The Doctor bought Rose a ring to wear that had their names engraved in Gallifrayen on the inside. There was a blue diamond from some planet the Doctor told Rose about surrounded with small golden diamonds. It also was genetically bonded to Rose so that only she could remove it from her hand. They spent the week getting to know each other as married couples do. The Doctor taught her telepathic control so she could control the bond; what she wants to share verse how to block the stuff she doesn't.

After the week was up, they returned to London to tell Jackie about their new relationship. It involved a slap before a huge hug and threatens to kill him enough he can't regenerate if he hurts her Rose in anyway.

* * *

It was until Canary Wharf with the Daleks and Cybermen and the void, that the Doctor and Rose ran together. Rose nearly fell into the void; however, Pete caught her and with one last look, Rose was gone from the Doctor's world. At the solid white wall, both the Doctor and Rose stood trying desperately to reach the other but with no luck. Both having searing pain stretching through their minds at the rough break in their bond.

On the beach, they had no luck trying to somewhat repair the bond so it was less painful.

* * *

The Doctor never spoke of his bond with Rose after loosing her. The genetic transfer the Doctor did to buy him time caused him a pain that lingered for several hours after. The TARDIS did her best to help her Time Lord hide the lingering pain. Martha's continuous attempt to seduce the Doctor caused the TARDIS to become even more protective of her thief than normal. She hid doors, hid the Doctor, and did all sorts of things to keep Martha on her toes. Martha retaliated by banging the walls or doors and yelling at the ship.

* * *

It wasn't until the Doctor was human in 1913, that John confessed to Joan that he had just lost his wife five months before and couldn't involve himself in another woman so soon. Joan apologized profusely and they soon became good friends; sharing in the pain of loosing your beloved. Martha was present during that conversation and suddenly everything started to click into place.

* * *

It wasn't until the Year That Never Was that the Doctor had to face the pain of the severed bond. The Master tortured the Doctor because of it.

* * *

It wasn't until Jenny, that the Doctor felt a pang of Rose's absence. He studied the young blonde and was reminded at how many features reminded him of Rose. It also reminded him that he would never have another child. After Jenny died, he locked himself in Rose's room for days.

Martha explained to Donna what Rose meant to the Doctor because he never explained it himself. Donna cried for her best friend. When he emerged several days

* * *

For Rose, it wasn't until several months after the beach that she got the dimension cannon funded. She then spent the next year and a half working on it to get back to the Doctor. Mickey and Jake helped her with the cannon. She did her A-levels and got a degree in Astrophysics in the span of six months because of Torchwood's advanced learning classes.

She also encountered physical changes. She had faster healing, her aging slowed, and her mental capacity became larger. Torchwood did as many tests as they could do explain the changes; however, without the Doctor and the TARDIS, they couldn't fully explain why.

* * *

It wasn't until, they saw each other on that street in the middle of a crisis that they finally found each other. They sprinted towards each other. The Doctor caught Rose in his arms again. They both sighed in relief and after several moments, the Doctor pulled away and gently put his hands on her temple. She did the same. They reconnected the bond that was previously doomed to never be fixed again. A swirl of blue and gold energy flew around the couple in a protective bubble. This saved them from an impending Dalek's laser ray. Jack teleported behind it and killed it after it had attempted to exterminate the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

It wasn't until after the Earth was returned to its spot in space, that Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, and Mickey returned to London, that Jackie was returned to the parallel world, and that Donna spent some time with her mother and grandfather while the couple spent some much needed alone time, that the Doctor and Rose Tyler were allowed to spend the rest of their lives together. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, just as it should be.


End file.
